


A Little Slice of Heaven

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Demon Jo, F/F, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to enjoy pain to be the lover of a Knight of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

Abaddon smiles sharply, tapping the blade of the knife against her palm. The look makes Jo squirm, but her arms and legs are bound far too tightly to the wooden rack. Splinters prickle threateningly across her back, scraping at the tender flesh of her ass and thighs as she moves.

 

“You really should stay still,” Abaddon murmurs, stepping forward to trace the tip of the blade along one of Jo’s ribs. “You don’t want this slipping in too far.” A bright arc of pain follows the knife, blood and the faintest wisp of black smoke seeping from the cut left behind. Another mark gets traced on the other side, a mirror to the first, and Abaddon abandons the blade for just a moment to trace a fingernail along the edge of the wound. She laughs softly at Jo’s hiss and swipes tacky blood away from the cut and over her nipples, over the stretched O of her lips around the ring gag.

 

Cut after cut gets traced over pale skin, slips of red running down Jo’s body. Her screams echo off the walls, loud in the otherwise-silent space; they cover the sound of Abaddon’s laughter and purrs. Jo begs, for more, for less, for anything, but the gag in her mouth distorts the words beyond recognition - not that they’d make a difference anyway.

 

A final slice down the side of Jo’s neck and Abaddon leans in, lapping at the blood and smiling a red-tinged smile. One hand trails through the blood coating Jo’s torso and slips between her legs, cupping wet heat heat. Abaddon pulls back when the the other woman grinds down, smirking at her groan of disappointment.

 

“Let’s take this off, hm? I want to be able to hear you better for this next part.”

 

Nimble hands unbuckle the gag, pulling the metal ring out from between Jo’s teeth and tossing it carelessly to the floor. A pink tongue chases the taste of blood and Jo flexes her jaw.

 

Abaddon flips the blade over in her hand, gripping just below the hilt. Jo gasps aloud when the cold end brushes her pussy, moaning when it presses against her clit hard. Abaddon holds it right there, letting Jo roll her hips, the bright flare of pain and pleasure drawing more tortured sounds from her mouth.

 

The handle is drawn away for a brief moment before being thrust hard into Jo. Hard and unforgiving, the blade pushes roughly against her delicate insides. Jo is going to ache, inside and out tomorrow; she can already feel the every place that is going to hurt in her pussy, but every thrust is painfully good. Abaddon shifts the angle, so the handle drags along her g-spot and slams into her cervix. Jo would write if she could, would beg if she thought it would matter, but she rides it out as best she can, screaming until her throat is raw.

 

Another shift in angle has Abaddon’s hand knocking against Jo’s clit, and the added stimulation makes Jo’s teeth clench as she comes, her yell locked behind them as she jerks in the ropes binding her to the table. Sparkles dance in front of her eyes, and she moans helplessly when Abaddon finally pulls the handle of the angel blade from her sore pussy.

 

Blood runs down the blade itself, dripping across the mess of Jo’s stomach and landing on her face and neck as Abaddon runs the tip of the handle across her lips. In an instant, Jo opens her mouth, lapping at the taste of herself and the taste of the demon blood as it runs down the still-cold metal.

 

“Is that all you thought it would be?” Abaddon croons, lips curling in a wicked grin.

 

Jo gags a little as the handle shoves deeper and gasps as it withdraws. “Yes! Fuck, yes Abad-” Her words get cut off when Abaddon thrusts the knife back in, groaning in apology at the slip up.

 

“I’m still Queen to you, girl. Or do you need to be reminded?”  

 

Shaking her head furiously, Jo’s teeth clack against the metal in her mouth. To her relief, Abaddon seems appeased.

 

“Good. Now, let’s find you another meatsuit. I don’t have time to wait for this one to heal.”

 

Jo smokes out obediently, leaving the bloodied wreck of a body still tied to the table. Maybe she’ll pick someone blonde this time. For old time’s sake.

 

 


End file.
